1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to network communication systems in which user devices are connected to a network through gateways or other nodes.
2. Background of the Related Art
In many communication networks there is a requirement to transparently connect two signaling entities via a switching node or network which is however not transparent to this type of signaling messages. Currently this problem is solved in two ways.
In one solution all signaling messages and parameters must be interworked to the protocol that is handled by the switching node/network. This not only includes a simple mapping of messages and parameters but sometimes also requires a logical mapping to a completely different message flow. This is necessary in cases where the different signaling protocols implement the various signaling capabilities in a completely different way. This method has several disadvantages. The interworking of messages, parameters and logical message flows is quite complex and sometimes impossible. At the least, it can lead to high cost efforts to implement this interworking of the signaling protocols. Furthermore, changes in one protocol may cause a different mapping or a completely new message flow.
In a second solution all signaling messages must be tunneled through the in-transparent switching node/network. This process may require an administrative effort to establish the tunnels. Additionally if there are different size limits for the signaling messages, the tunneling introduces fragmentation of the signaling messages. This in turn leads to severe speech clipping situations as result of delayed signaling messages.
We provide a method and apparatus which overcomes these disadvantages and which is illustrated in the attached drawings. Our method and apparatus as shown in the attached drawings and can be implemented through the use of components currently used in the HiPath4000 communications system available from Siemens Enterprise Communications GmbH & Co. KG. Of course, other embodiments of our method and apparatus may use other components or other nodes.